The Breakup Conflagration
by CumberCollectiveQueen
Summary: After Amy informed Sheldon that she needed to take a step back and reevaluate their situation, Sheldon reflects back to the events that had led them to that place. Sheldon then enlists the advice of his friends to formulate a plan to win Amy back. Will Amy finally get what she's been craving from her boyfriend?


Sheldon sat staring at the ring, his heart in this throat. Running his thumb gently over the black velvet box, he played back in his mind the events of the evening. Only moments before Amy Farrah Fowler had seemingly ended their relationship during an abrupt Skype chat, saying that she found being his girlfriend both emotionally and physically challenging. Amy had said that she loved him but that she needed some time to take a step back and reevaluate their situation. No expert in human relations, even Sheldon knew that her remarks did not bode well for their relationship. Thinking back to the moment that she said goodbye and logged out of their chat, Sheldon's body coursed with unfamiliar sensations. Sheldon felt hot and cold at the same time, awash with fear and despair and a strange panicky energy that he must do something to keep Amy from slipping away.

"Well Gollum, you're an expert on rings. What do I do with this one?" Sheldon asked the statue of his favorite (and in his opinion, most misunderstood) hobbit. No answer was forthcoming. Sheldon stared at the gold band holding the flawless diamond that had cost him more than any purchase he had ever made thus far in his life. The gem sparkled and shone with all the possibilities of what might have been. Sheldon thought back to the events that had led him to purchase the ring …

It had all started with Amy and Bernadette's prom night idea. Not comfortable with the original concept of attending a prom, Sheldon had suggested trying to pretend that he was an alien observing a strange human ritual. When this idea was met with a distinct lack of enthusiasm from everyone else in the group, Sheldon relented and embraced all the prom traditions, renting himself a tux, buying a flask to spike the prom punch (with pomegranate juice) and accompanying Leonard to "pick their dates up" at Penny's door. Amy had worn a blue dress and had been so beautiful that she had taken his breath away. Overcome with fear about his out of control feelings and the expectations that Amy might have regarding the traditional after-prom sexual rituals, Sheldon had left abruptly and retired to his room to hide. Showing her extraordinary gift for empathy, Amy had sought him out and explained that she had no expectations for the evening other than to have a nice time with him. As Amy was struggling to express her feelings, Sheldon had blurted out, "I love you too." It was a paradigm changing moment for both of them. The rest of the night had passed in a blur of happiness that was unlike anything Sheldon had ever experienced before. During one of the slow dances Amy had leaned against him, resting her head on his chest and sighed deeply. In that moment, a future Sheldon had never previously considered had flashed before his eyes … Amy in a white dress, gazing up at him with tears in her eyes as their friends looked on. Sheldon promising to be hers' forever, in Klingon, the language of love. Sheldon slipping a gold ring on Amy's finger. Sheldon held Amy tighter as they danced, unable to get the vision of that ring out of his mind.

Several days after the prom, Raj suggested a guys-only impromptu trip to the Glendale Galleria to go to the Apple Store and then hit In-And-Out Burger for lunch. Sheldon, unable to stomach the Apple "geniuses" said he was going to take a walk around the mall and then meet Leonard, Howard and Raj later at the food court. As Sheldon wandered he found his thoughts constantly drifting back to the prom with Amy and the goodnight kiss they had shared. Sheldon had walked Amy to her car and right there on Colorado Boulevard had kissed her passionately, not caring who saw. When the kiss had finally ended Amy had breathlessly declared her love for him and Sheldon had replayed that moment in his mind a thousand times since. Seemingly without realizing it, Sheldon, lost in thought, had stopped in front of a jewelry store. The cases filled with glittering gems in the window seemed to beckon to him. Consoling himself that it wouldn't hurt just to go in and look at rings, Sheldon took two tentative steps into the store. The kind, middle-aged man behind the counter took one look at Sheldon and gauged him to be a very nervous potential groom-to-be that would require careful handling or he would bolt. "Hi, I'm Mike. Is there anything I can help you with?" the salesman started the conversation. Sheldon jumped and then stammered, "Oh no, just looking, no thank you" and started for the door. The salesman had seen this behavior before and casually replied, "She must be a very special young lady." Sheldon paused, looked back at Mike and said, "Yes, yes she is."

"Tell me a bit about her" asked Mike. Sheldon took a breath and said, "Her name is Amy. She is a brilliant scientist. We went to prom last night and she told me she loves me." Sheldon stopped in his tracks, taken aback that he had shared so much with a perfect stranger. Mike smiled, choosing not to comment on the fact that Sheldon seemed a bit old to be attending proms, and gestured towards the case of rings in front him with a kind smile and said, "Would you like me to help you choose something she might like?" Just looking at the engagement rings at once terrified and thrilled Sheldon. Mike gestured to the comfortable seats placed in front of the case for just this purpose, "Have a seat and relax. There's no harm in just looking." Sheldon sank into the chair with gratitude, as his knees had been feeling a bit wobbly.

Mike reached into the case and pulled out a velvet tray filled with diamond rings. Putting the tray on top of the counter, Mike was careful not to place it too close to the clearly terrified Sheldon and said, "Tell me more about your Amy." Sheldon paused, and then said, "Amy loves medieval literature, Chaucer is her favorite. Her eyes sparkle when she watches old French movies. I enjoy how harp music causes her fingers to dance as if she's playing along." Mike had been in the business twenty years and had never heard a man describe his potential fiancée in quite this way. Always one to enjoy a challenge, Mike continued, "So if you had to describe her personality traits, what would they be?" Sheldon, the distaste clear on his face, said, "Personality traits are usually the prevue of the SOCIAL scientists, but if I had to try to quantify Amy's I would say she is kind. Loyal. Patient. Efficient. Enthusiastic. Considerate. Oh, and punctual." Stifling a grin over "punctual", Mike replied, "Loving?" Sheldon visibly relaxed, his eyes getting a dreamy quality as he remembered holding Amy while they danced and responded, "Yes, very much so." Going in for the kill, Mike reached for a large diamond solitaire set in an antique gold setting and said, "I think a woman that unique and precious would appreciate a ring of classic, traditional beauty." Mike noted that Sheldon's hand was shaking as he reached for the ring and said, "Purchasing a ring is just insurance that you will have what you need should the occasion arise that you find yourself compelled to ask the young lady a question. When you present her with the ring, be sure to get down on one knee. You'll be glad you did." Wide-eyed at the notion, Sheldon gazed at the ring, imagining slipping it on Amy's finger and all that the action would entail. "Would you like to see other rings?" Mike asked, already knowing the answer. Having already imagined Amy with this ring on her finger, Sheldon said decisively, "This is the ring. I'll take it." Only later, looking back at the moment and thinking of Mike, did Sheldon realize that all professions have their own version of geniuses. When Mike quoted the price of the ring Sheldon didn't even blink and just handed over his credit card. When Mike handed Sheldon the bag that contained that very special black velvet box he grinned, trying to imagine the kind of woman who had won the heart of this strange but sincere guy and when he wished Sheldon a lifetime of happiness, his words were completely genuine. Sheldon slipped the bag into his jacket pocket, feeling that he was carrying a precious secret next to his heart, and headed off in search of his friends and a cheeseburger.

Several weeks later, Sheldon had Amy over to his apartment for their weekly date night. In a rotten mood, he had tried to get out of it but Amy had patiently explained to him that prom night was a special occasion and did NOT count as one of his obligatory date nights for the month. Sheldon sat at the kitchen counter, sulking because he had been passed over for an invitation to a symposium at Richard Feynman's house. Amy had called him on his behavior, reminding him of the codicil to the Relationship Agreement that he insisted upon which stated that they were not allowed to pout or be moody on date night. Sheldon attempted to use a "work around" by holding up a ridiculous printout of himself grinning like a loon and said, "As far as you're concerned, I'm smiling." Amy was not amused. "Do you think there comes a point in life when it stops feeling bad to be left out things?" Sheldon asked with a frown. Amy visibly softened, guessing that this hurt when back much farther than tonight's symposium. Knowing Sheldon as she did, Amy answered a serious question with a serious answer, "Probably not. It's an evolutionary advantage to be included in group activities." Far from cheered by this, Sheldon responded in a pouty voice, "You know what? I used to be a fan of evolution, but I've since evolved and now I think it's dumb." Amy, who had spent most of her life feeling like an outsider looking in, said sadly, "Being left out is a terrible feeling. No one understands that better than I do." Feeling safe and understood by Amy, Sheldon shared a painful experience from his childhood. "It reminds me of when my stupid brother and sister would build forts in the living room and wouldn't let me in. I hated that so much."

Amy sat quietly for a moment, considering, and then replied carefully, "You know, there's nothing I can do about getting you invited to the symposium but if you wanted … we could build a fort." Sheldon looked at her dubiously and said, "Isn't that a little juvenile?" Amy grabbed the grinning printout of Sheldon and held it in front of her face. Her voice dripping with sarcasm she responded, "More juvenile than this?" Sheldon paused and then his face broke into a mischievous grin. "I'll get the blankets. You Google how to have childlike fun!" As Sheldon ran towards the linen closet Amy grinned after him, gratified that her suggestion had managed to change his mood and salvage date night. When Sheldon came back into the living room, laden with blankets and Christmas tree lights, he immediately began to give instructions on the construction of the fort. Sheldon and Amy worked happily side by side, stringing up blankets, plugging in the colorful strands of lights and repositioning furniture. When the fort was completed they stepped back to admire their handiwork. "What shall we call it?" Amy grinned up at Sheldon. Sheldon surveyed the fort appraisingly and then his face broke into a huge smile, "How about Fort Cozy McBlanket?" and put his arm around Amy, pulling her close. Once inside the fort they settled down on the floor to "rough it" and summarily voted Fort Cozy McBlanket the gold medal winner in the first annual best fort ever contest or "Fort Off." Sheldon just thinking what a magical night it had turned out to be when the alarm on Amy's digital watch went off, breaking the mood.

Amy immediately made to get up saying, "Ten o'clock. Date night's over. Come on, I'll help you take this down." Sheldon was dismayed at the prospect of dismantling their beautiful creation and was surprised to find himself equally so at the prospect of Amy leaving. "Wait, what if, just this once, we suspend the date night parameters and you stay later?" wheedled Sheldon. Amy stilled and looked at him, trying to figure out what he was asking. Her voice trembling with barely contained excitement, Amy responded, "Well as long as we're suspending the parameters I could stay really late and we could have our first sleepover." This suggestion brought Sheldon up short. The last time Sheldon had kissed Amy he had found himself becoming uncomfortably aroused. It was all he could do to keep his hands chastely on her shoulders and not caress all the areas that had been garnering more and more of his attention in recent months. Could he sleep next to her without those feelings resurfacing? Sheldon had a strong belief in his own self-control and was sure that with the proper parameters in place all would be well. "Very well, I will agree to a family friendly, G-rated, boy-girl sleepover" Sheldon suggested. Amy, clearly having something else in mind, countered, "PG. Some scenes may be too intense for younger viewers." Sheldon, knowing where that might lead, gave his final counter offer, "G-rated with a warning for families with babies and toddlers." Amy was wise enough not to push her luck. This was her first overnight with Sheldon, and if he wanted it be strictly platonic, she would still look on it as a step in the right direction. She smiled at her boyfriend and replied, "You've got yourself a sleepover." She was gratified to see his huge grin of genuine happiness at her response. When Sheldon asked if she needed to borrow a toothbrush or pajamas she paused and then decided to come clean with him. Reaching under the couch cushion nearest to where she sat on the floor, Amy retrieved a bag with her overnight things. "Would it alarm you to know that I hid those things here two years ago just in case this ever came up?" she asked Sheldon tentatively. Sheldon considered the question seriously for a moment and then replied, "It would but you know how much I admire preparedness. How did you know we'd be in the living room?" Grinning, Amy grabbed the bag and headed out of the tent to change. As she did, she replied over her shoulder, "Who says this is the only one I hid?"

Sheldon carefully laid down sleeping bags as their makeshift "mattress" and then covered them with a large down comforter. He placed their pillows three feet from each other to ensure that, even though they would be sleeping under the same covers, there was a safe "neutral zone" between them. Satisfied that the distance would create the proper atmosphere for a G-rated sleep situation, Sheldon slid under his side of the covers and took his normal sleeping pose, flat on his back. He looked up when he heard the blanket wall rustling and saw Amy tentatively slip into the fort in her pajamas. As much as people thought Sheldon didn't notice such things, he could not take his eyes off her breasts, bouncing slightly as she walked, covered only in her thin, pink and white cotton pajamas. Sheldon didn't know if it was from the chill in the air or because she was aroused, but her nipples were clearly hard and visible through the fabric. Fighting an urge to touch her that was stronger than any he had thus experienced, Sheldon said in a strained voice, "I made the bed for us." Amy didn't look like she could speak, and merely nodded and slid under her side of the covers. Sheldon glanced over and saw Amy gazing at him. He leaned over, gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and murmured, "Goodnight Amy, thank you for the fort." Amy sighed softly, smiled and whispered, "Goodnight Sheldon, I love you."

Sheldon had started the evening feeling terrible. Left out of the symposium, it had brought back years of feeling rejected, unwanted and lonely. Amy had managed to turn that all around. With her playful suggestion that they build a fort, she had created a magical night of fun that had erased the memory of being denied access into his siblings' fort as a child and had turned the evening into his favorite date night so far. Amy had innately known exactly what he had needed. Lying under that warm comforter, surrounded by Fort Cozy McBlanket, colorful twinkle lights shining overhead, listening to the sound of Amy's breathing next to him, Sheldon realized that his lonely days were indeed over. Suddenly, the ring sitting in his desk drawer seemed to call to him. Sheldon wondered if this was the moment to give it to Amy. Just then Amy gave a gentle snore and Sheldon sighed and realized that he would have to wait a bit longer. Sheldon found the unexpected consequence of sleeping in such a cozy space with a woman who he was strongly attracted to was that he was more aroused than he had ever been in his life. Embarrassed to realize that he had grown hard imagining touching Amy's soft skin, Sheldon laid there in agony, throbbing and aching with need. He finally resorted to translating Stephen Hawking's most recent lecture into Klingon in his head to distract himself. Even then, sleep was a long time in coming.

Sheldon woke several hours later with something tickling his nose. The first thing he became aware of was that it was not completely dark the way his bedroom usually was and that he was lying on his side for some reason. With a start, Sheldon remembered where he was and then realized that, while Amy had adhered to the terms of their RA codicil, he had broached the neutral zone in his sleep and was currently wrapped around one Amy Farrah Fowler. Amy was facing away from him and he was spooned up behind her, her curvy bottom pressed against his quickly hardening groin, her sweet smelling hair tickling his nose, and most terrifying of all, her soft, warm breast cupped in his right hand. Somehow in his sleep Sheldon had rolled over, thrown an arm over Amy, and fondled the same breasts that just hours ago he couldn't take his eyes off of. Sheldon knew that he should release her immediately and go back to his spot, but for some reason he just couldn't, not yet.

Over time, their date night make-out sessions had been increasingly more difficult for Sheldon, as he was having more and more trouble keeping his hands to himself. Sheldon had taken to changing the subject whenever the kissing paused in an effort to distract himself and "break the mood" to keep things from going too far. Now he was holding what he had been fantasizing about all these months and it felt better than he had ever imagined. Seemingly of its own volition, Sheldon's thumb grazed Amy's nipple through the thin fabric of her pajama top. Amy responded in her sleep, moaning, "Oh, Sheldon" and grinding her bottom against his erection. This was almost Sheldon's undoing. Never before had he experienced a need like this and he began to realize why everyone else was so preoccupied with coitus so much of the time. Sheldon could feel his pulse quicken while every atom of his body seemed attuned to the sweet, soft flesh he held in his hand; Amy's breast heavy and tantalizing, rising and falling with her breathing. Staring at Amy in the soft light of the twinkle lights, Sheldon noticed that the top button of her pajamas was undone, exposing a tempting expanse of cleavage. As Amy's normal wardrobe featured multiple modest layers of clothing, it was rare that Sheldon was treated to this particular sight and he found that he couldn't look away. Wanting this more than he thought possible, Sheldon gently reached down and eased his shaking hand inside her top. Finally cupping Amy's bare breast in his hand, Sheldon found her skin impossibly soft and silky and so warm under his fingertips. Sheldon pressed his lips against the sweet skin of Amy's neck as he rubbed her nipple between his thumb and fore finger, closing his eyes and letting himself get lost in the sensation for a moment. Sheldon knew that if he took this much further that Amy would wake up and there would be no turning back. Using every bit of strength he possessed, Sheldon released Amy and rolled away from her. Knowing that no amount of Klingon Physics lectures would ever allow him to sleep in his current condition, he rose, quietly slipped out of the fort, made his way to the bathroom, carefully locked the door behind himself and proceeded to stroke himself like a madman until he exploded in ecstasy, Amy's name on his lips. This was not the first time Sheldon had pleasured himself while thinking of Amy, but it was by far the most powerful. After cleaning himself up thoroughly, Sheldon crept back to bed. Lying next to Amy in their cozy nest, Sheldon realized that tonight had been a very narrow miss and that if he allowed himself to get into any further compromising situations with Amy the tiny bit of resolve that he had left might disappear altogether. With that troubling thought, Sheldon finally slept.

The following morning, Sheldon had trouble meeting Amy's eyes as they took down the fort. "How did you sleep Sheldon?" Amy asked tentatively. "Very well, thank you, and you Amy?" Sheldon lied in a stilted voice, his mind still reeling, remembering the feel of Amy in his arms. "I slept exceeding well, I had some very vivid dreams" Amy replied with a shy grin, a blush coloring her cheeks. Just then Amy bent over to fold up the sleeping bag and Sheldon found his eyes drawn to the view of her curvy rear end which so recently had been intimately pressed against him. Sheldon experienced the beginnings of arousal again, which had been happening all too frequently recently. Sheldon quickly turned away, averting his eyes from temptation. When they kissed goodbye as Amy was leaving, Sheldon kept it quick and perfunctory and failed to notice the look of hurt and confusion in Amy's eyes as she left. Instead, Sheldon stood in the center of the room, gazing at the space where just the night before he had spent one of the most intense nights of his life. Sheldon could still smell the clean, fresh fragrance of Amy's hair, hear her soft sighs as she moaned his name in her sleep and feel the warm weight of her breast cradled in his hand. Eidetic memory or no, Sheldon knew he would never forget even the smallest detail of the night. Sheldon sensed that his life had reached a turning point and some serious decisions needed to be made.

Over the next few weeks Sheldon's thoughts were dominated by Amy. He knew their next date night was the five year anniversary of their first date and he wondered if that might be the right time to propose. Unable to come up with an appropriate way to ask on such short notice, Sheldon decided to wait until the time was right. Amy had been denied so many opportunities for romance growing up that Sheldon was determined to make the night he asked her to be his wife everything that she might have dreamed of. That would require much preparation and advice from people with more experience in these matters than he had. He determined to speak to Penny, Bernadette and Howard and see what suggestions they might have. That matter settled in his mind, Sheldon approached date night as he would any other night with Amy.

Knowing about Amy's hopes for intimacy with Sheldon, Penny arranged to get Leonard out of the apartment for the evening. After some takeout Chinese food and an episode of Dr. Who on Netflix, Amy and Sheldon found themselves alone together, gazing at each other in the quiet living room. Sheldon reached for Amy first, his pulse quickening. Amy leaned forward to meet him halfway, their lips meeting in a warm, but still chaste, kiss. Never having had any experience with kissing prior to his relationship with Amy, Sheldon had taken the opportunity to do some reading up on it after their impromptu kiss on the train. The prevailing theory seemed to hold that because a kiss brings two individuals together in an exchange of sensory information by way of taste, smell, touch and pheromones, it therefore has the potential to provide all kinds of insight into another person. Even when our conscious minds may not recognize it, the act can reveal clues about a partner's level of commitment and possibly his/her genetic suitability for producing children. Sheldon's conscious mind had long ago decided that Amy was the ideal partner for procreation, but lately his body had begun to agree. Now every kiss left him unsatisfied, wanting more, and he was beginning to wonder if he was performing the task properly. While the feel of Amy's lips against his gave him a great deal of pleasure, Sheldon was reasonably sure that it was time to take it to the next level - the "French kiss." On several occasions Amy had opened her mouth slightly during their kisses. Sheldon's research had indicated that slightly open lips during kissing served the purpose of leaving room for a tongue to slip between them. Sheldon had already decided that tonight was the night he would take the invitation and sweep the tip of his tongue over Amy's lower lip to see how she would react. Despite the questionable hygiene issues involved in such a practice, Sheldon felt that it was his duty to perform his boyfriend duties to the best of his ability, and that included mastering the art of kissing. Even Einstein said, "Any man who can drive safely while kissing a pretty girl is simply not giving it the attention it deserves." And deep down Sheldon knew, he desperately wanted more intimacy with Amy, and the thought terrified and exhilarated him.

All of this raced through Sheldon's mind as he kissed Amy. She held tightly to his shoulders while he had one hand on her hip and the other on her upper thigh. The hand on her thigh seemed to be filled with a strange electricity as Sheldon fought warring urges to slow things down or to give in to the need for Amy currently coursing through his body. Amy broke the kiss, and beaming at him said, "Can you believe it's been five years since our first date?" Sheldon, still holding her close, responded, "I know. Do you think I should start watching the Flash TV show?" Bringing up another topic and deflecting the attention of the intimacy of the moment was Sheldon's chosen method for keeping things light during their make-out sessions. Tonight, it did not sit well with Amy. "That's what you're thinking about?" Amy asked. "One of things" responded Sheldon. Her face falling, Amy asked sadly, "Are any of them me?" Still not picking up on the cues in Amy's tone and body language, Sheldon responded, "Yes, I thought I can't decide if I should watch the Flash TV show. I know, I'll ask Amy." What Sheldon didn't say was that there was barely anything in his life right now that didn't make him think of her or that he didn't want to share with her in one way or another. Looking at her tempting lips, Sheldon murmured, "Anyway" and leaned forward for another taste. Amy pushed him away, clearly upset, and said, "What are you doing?" Sheldon, his defenses rising, said, "You're right, you did kind of kill the mood" and got up to get a beverage. Amy, speaking to Sheldon's back, said, "I didn't kill anything! You did talking about your stupid TV show." Sheldon turned and said, "Excuse me, starting to watch a television show that might run for years isn't a decision to take lightly. I'm wrestling with a big commitment issue here." Sheldon was starting to sense that the evening was going in bad directions, but was unsure how to turn it around. "Really?" yelled Amy, "THAT'S the commitment issue you're wrestling with? Sheldon, do you understand the irony of your fixation on a man with super speed while after five years all I can get out of you is a distracted make-out session on a couch?" Once again, taking Amy literally, Sheldon replied, "Irony isn't really my strong suit but I have been getting better with sarcasm if you want to give that a try." In her most sarcastic tone Amy replied, "Oh SURE, I'd LOVE to." Sheldon just stared at her, smiled, and said, "Whenever you're ready." Amy just shook her head, grabbed her purse and left. Sheldon sat alone in his spot on the couch, the warm glow gone but not his frustration, and pondered where things had gone wrong with their evening.

After several days of not hearing from Amy, Sheldon called her for a Skype chat. The days without her had been agony and Sheldon had realized that he needed to tell her more about his feelings. He began the chat by saying, "Listen, I've been thinking a lot about relationships and how difficult they can be and I think ..." Amy cut him off there and said, "I've been thinking about them too Sheldon. Being your girlfriend is so challenging, emotionally, physically, I've been incredible patient for years. This isn't easy to say because I love you but I need some time to take a step back and reevaluate our situation. I hope you understand." Sheldon was completely unprepared for the searing pain that Amy's words caused. Confused and hurt, he responded, "OK" at which point Amy said goodbye and ended their chat. Sheldon sat in silence, remembering all the moments he had shared with Amy since their first meeting, and realizing, maybe for the first time, just how deeply he loved her and how desperately he needed her. As he looked at the glittering engagement ring, Sheldon realized it was time to call in reinforcements. Picking up his cell phone, Sheldon texted, "Howard, come over immediately, it's an emergency. 911."

The next day, Sheldon found himself standing in front of Amy's door with his heart in his throat. For what seemed like the 100th time, he reached up to touch the envelope in his inside jacket pocket. He had serious misgivings about the wisdom of Howard's plan but as Howard was the only one of their group to successfully procure a wife, Sheldon felt that he needed to follow his counsel and see where it led. (There was still no word from Leonard or Penny about the success or failure of their Las Vegas elopement.) Sheldon reached up and tentatively knocked on the door, "Amy ... Amy ... Amy ... " Sheldon heard movement behind the door but no immediate response. Howard had cautioned him that this might be the case so he continued on, "Amy, I know you said that you need to take a step back to reevaluate our situation but you are missing some of the pertinent facts." The door opened slowly to reveal Amy, who looked dubious and had clearly been crying. Again, Howard had warned him of this possibility but Sheldon was unprepared for the guilt and sadness it made him feel, knowing that he had been the cause of Amy's distress. "May I come in please?" he asked gently. Amy nodded, gestured towards the couch, and in a shaky voice said, "May I get you a beverage Sheldon?" This was one of the things he loved most about Amy, no matter what the situation, she did not deviate from social protocol. Sheldon mustered his courage and said, "No thank you, perhaps later. Please come sit with me. I'm afraid I owe you an apology." Amy tentatively sat down, as far from him as her small couch would allow. "Please continue Sheldon, what do you have to be sorry for?"

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Sheldon began. "Amy, I believe you referred to the irony of my appreciation for the Flash while, I'm assuming, eluding to my lack of speed in the progression of our relationship?" Amy nodded mutely. Sheldon continued, "Well, there's something I must tell you. It's something I should have admitted to you long ago but I am embarrassed and ashamed of my behavior." Amy had turned towards Sheldon and was listening closely, despite herself, intrigued. "Go on Sheldon," murmured Amy. Turning a brilliant shade of scarlet, Sheldon stammered, "Amy, we've gone to second base. Yes, I was asleep for half of it and you were asleep for all of it, but for my behavior once I regained consciousness, I sincerely apologize." Amy's mouth had dropped open and she muttered, "Whaaaat ... when ... how?" Fearing that she would want details, Sheldon recapped the night of their sleepover in the fort, including waking to find himself wrapped around her with his hand on her breast. Amy's eyes were now as big as saucers and she appeared at a loss for words. "Amy, it gets worse. Finding us in that compromising position, I should have immediately let you go, but I couldn't. You see, I've been imagining what it would be like to touch you like that for months and when I finally found myself in that position, it was better than I had ever imagined. You smelled so good, your skin was so warm and you felt so good in my arms. I took a moment to enjoy it, and I'm ashamed to admit that I started to stroke you. You must have been dreaming because you moaned in my arms and moved closer to me." With this admission, a tremor appeared to pass through Amy's body and a flush appeared across her cheeks and down her neck. In a shaking voice Amy said, "Was that all?" Sheldon looked supremely uncomfortable and genuinely questioned whether he could go on. "Sheldon ...?" Amy encouraged. Unable to look at her, Sheldon stared at his hands and said, "No, there's one more thing." Fidgeting uncomfortably, Sheldon said, "Amy, I am so sorry to have taken advantage of you while you slept but part of your shirt was open so I could ... touch you without anything in the way." He added hurriedly, "It was strictly above the waist, but I believe that qualifies as second base." Amy cleared her throat and said, "Why?" Sheldon was confused - this was not the reaction he had been expecting. "Why what?" Amy furrowed her brow and said, "When you woke up, why did you keep touching me instead of just letting me go?" Howard had advised that when asked a direct question like this to just answer honestly. Sheldon finally raised his eyes to Amy's and, getting lost in their magical play of green, gold and chestnut hues, replied with total honesty, "Because I want you."

The silence in the room was deafening as Amy stared at Sheldon, trying to process what he had just said. He began to worry that she was about to have another panic attack when suddenly she took a deep breath and slid closer to Sheldon on the couch. Amy cleared her throat and said in a trembling voice, "Well, this doesn't really seem fair." Sheldon looked her questioningly and she continued, "Sheldon, you got to experience second base and I didn't. What are we going to do about that?" Sensing where she was going with this, Sheldon's heart began to pound and his temperature started to rise. Amy moved closer to Sheldon and said, "Well?" Sheldon felt overwhelmed by Amy's sudden closeness and with trepidation he replied, "What can I do to make it right?" The side of Amy's mouth quirked up as she said, "I think if I'm going to truly forgive you, I will need a demonstration of all the events of that night." Only then did Sheldon notice that her hands were shaking, with desire or fear or some combination of the two he wasn't sure. Either way, it gave him enough confidence to continue. Sheldon gestured to his left and said, "You were on the other side of me." Amy stood and walked past Sheldon to the other side of the couch. She was wearing her customary denim skirt, but only had a button down blouse on top and no tights or shoes on. Her hair was down and hung in silky waves around her face. Sheldon surmised that this must be her usual at home garb when she wasn't expecting company. She looked absolutely adorable. Sitting much closer to him now, Sheldon could smell Amy's fresh, clean fragrance and feel the warmth emanating from her body. He was already getting hard.

"What now?" murmured Amy in a husky voice. "Your back was to me," Sheldon replied. Amy turned on her side and reclined against the back of the couch, her curvy rear end pressed against Sheldon's thigh. Amy was gratified to hear Sheldon's low moan. Slowly and carefully, Sheldon turned and positioned himself behind Amy, one arm under her neck, cradling her, and the other on top of her, his hand resting on her hip. Amy stiffened for a moment, no doubt in response to the clear evidence of Sheldon's arousal now pressed firmly against her bottom. "Sheldon? Second base?" Quivering with anticipation and trying to hold onto his slipping control, Sheldon ran his fingers over Amy's tummy, across her ribs, and then cupped her heaving breast in his hand. Amy arched her back and moaned Sheldon's name. "Yes, that's what you did that night too," Sheldon breathed against Amy's ear. Sheldon gently massaged Amy's breast and then ran his thumb over her nipple. As before, Amy rocked her hips and ground against his erection. Having Amy awake and actively participating made the experience all the more nerve wracking. Sheldon had no idea whether he was going to be able to stop this time and was starting not to care. This felt too good, too right, to question it anymore. "What's next Sheldon?" implored Amy. Deciding that Amy deserved to have him do this properly, Sheldon took the plunge. With trembling fingers, Sheldon unbuttoned Amy's shirt, exposing a large expanse of mouthwatering cleavage, clad in a lacy black bra. Sheldon could not tear his eyes away. Finally he mustered the power of speech enough to say, "No, there was no bra last time." Her voice husky and filled with promise, Amy replied, "Then you'd better take it off." Another of Howard's lessons came in handy as Sheldon reached around and with a flick of his long fingers, unhooked the clasp. Amy gasped in shock as the bra fell away, leaving her high, full, round breasts exposed. Sheldon held his breath as he gazed at her and then said in a whisper, "You're so beautiful." Amy quivered against him and said softly, "Touch me, please." For the second time, Sheldon reached over and caressed Amy's bare breast, playing with her nipple, stroking and cradling her. Amy moaned, arching her back, seeking the warmth of his hands. Sheldon's hands were all over Amy, caressing her creamy skin that smelled like soap. With a groan that sounded like surrender, Amy rolled over to face Sheldon and said, "OK, that's a step in the right direction."

Sheldon knew that this was the point where he could stop if he wanted to. They lay facing each other, half reclining on the couch, breathing hard, and Sheldon knew that he just wanted to kiss Amy so badly, that he needed to taste her, breathe her in. Amy's pupils were dilated, her chest heaving, her skin flushed, her soft body pressed against him, molding to fit him, and those beautiful lips were so close. It was almost physically painful holding himself back. His fingers itched to tangle in her hair, to touch her breasts, her hips, her curvy round bottom. He dared not let his mind wander anywhere else. The air in the room was charged with a palpable, tangible energy and Sheldon took a deep breath to try to steady himself. Amy deserved romance and he wanted to give it to her, not just a make-out session on her couch. Taking a deep breath, Sheldon said, "Amy, I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like you're not important to me. I was insensitive. You are very special to me. I love you." Amy's eyes softened and she said, "I love you too Sheldon." Sheldon then asked the question whose answer he feared the most, "Are you still reevaluating our relationship Amy?" Amy gazed into Sheldon's eyes and then asked for what she needed, "Kiss me Sheldon, and then ask me again." Sheldon leaned in, closing the distance between them and Amy's eyes fluttered closed and her lips parts as she quickly licked her bottom lip in anticipation of his kiss. "Look at me" Sheldon commanded, his voice both gentle and firm. Amy's eyes, all the colors of a forest at sunset, opened and met his as he leaned in and brought their lips together. Amy let out an involuntary whimper, craving more. She felt his lips curve into a smile against hers and then he turned serious. All of their previous kisses had been tender and gentle, soft and chaste. This time Sheldon was burning with the need to taste Amy, to breathe her in, to go farther than he ever had, and finally his desires won. All the sexual tension and nervous anticipation came together to make Sheldon bold, and this time when Amy opened her mouth he ran his tongue along her lower lip, demanding entrance and Amy eagerly obliged. Sheldon was unprepared for the shock of electricity that seemed to travel up his spine when his tongue touched Amy's and he knew he needed more. Sheldon's soft, warm tongue plunged inside her depths, probing and exploring the warm wetness of her mouth. Amy moaned, heightening Sheldon's need for her and loosening his shaky grip on control. Amy's entire body was singing with joy and desire as she melted into Sheldon effortlessly.

Sheldon's large hands glided up and down over Amy's bare skin, touching, exploring. The pad of one thumb brushed over her breast, causing Amy to arch her back, falling backwards into the sofa cushion. Sheldon took this opportunity to leave her lips and start gently kissing his way down ... over her soft cheek, her jaw bone, the impossibly silky skin of her neck, peppering tiny kisses over her shoulder and then down ... "Sh-sh-Sheldon." Sheldon's long fingers twisted and pinched lightly at her hardened nipples as his lips made their way down. Sheldon's erection throbbed painfully in his pants as he inadvertently rubbed against Amy. Both of Sheldon's hands were on Amy's breasts, massaging and kneading. Sheldon slowly lowered his head and took one breast into his tantalizingly warm, wet mouth. His tongue flicked across Amy's perfectly pink, hardened nipple, eliciting a moan as she arched into his mouth further, demanding more. Knowing that he was moving into very dangerous territory but unable to help himself, Sheldon groaned against her breast, "How would you feel about third base?" Amy gasped, her eyes wide, and then tentatively moved her legs apart. Slowly, slowly, Sheldon slid his long fingers up Amy's leg, under her skirt, until he encountered her lacy panties, which were soaking wet. Amy spread her legs wider and begged, "Please, Sheldon, please." Needing no more encouragement, Sheldon slid his fingers under her wet panties and between her slick folds. Amy moaned again in pleasure and Sheldon responded, "Fascinating." Sheldon used every ounce of self-control he possessed take things slow and not let his overwhelming need take over. Sheldon's fingers made small, delicious little circles over Amy's clit as she bucked her hips up and down on the couch. Sheldon gently eased a finger inside of Amy while continuing to stroke her with his thumb and he watched, mesmerized as she picked up the pace. Amy began to pant as she rode Sheldon's long fingers, thrusting her hips up to meet him as his eager fingers plunged inside her over and over again. Her skin slick with sweat, face flushed, pupils dilated, Amy ground down on his fingers one last time, yelled his name and came apart in his arms.

After Amy finished, Sheldon cradled her in his arms and held her while her breathing slowed, even though his erection was causing him so much pain it was torture. He mustered his courage to ask her again, "Amy, are you still reevaluating our relationship?" Gazing up at him, Amy murmured, "No Sheldon, I think you gave me all the answers I need for tonight." Sheldon still had his brow furrowed and Amy remembered that her boyfriend was very literal so she continued, "The paradigm of our boyfriend/girlfriend relationship has not altered." Sheldon's grin lit up his entire face. "However, should you feel the desire to round the bases again, or slide into home, I would be amenable to that" Amy added. Sheldon, who had just started getting his body under control, suddenly felt another wave of desire and a throbbing in his crotch.

Taking the opportunity to gently disengage himself from Amy before she started something he wouldn't be able to stop, Sheldon reached into his pocket. From inside he withdrew a thin, glossy folder which he placed in front of Amy who had just finished buttoning up her shirt. Howard had referred to this as his "trump card." "Sheldon, what's this?" Amy asked. "It's your five year anniversary present," Sheldon answered nervously. Amy opened up the folder and with shaking fingers she pulled out two first-class tickets to Kauai for the following weekend. "Sheldon?" Sheldon gazed at her with love and longing shining in his eyes. "Come away with me Amy? I promise all my attention will only be on you." murmured Sheldon. Sheldon began humming an old song about having two tickets to paradise. Amy dumbfounded, felt the need to ask again, "Why?" Sheldon looked at her and again answered completely honestly, "Because it's time. I have us booked in a beautiful room with a balcony overlooking the water." The hotel was one that Bernadette had considered when researching honeymoon destinations before her wedding to Howard. It had been described as "the most romantic place in paradise". "One room?" asked Amy. Sheldon got up to prepare to leave and looked at her seriously, "One room, one bed. Will you come?" Amy followed Sheldon to the door, where he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Against his chest she whispered, "Yes, yes of course I'll come."

After Sheldon left her apartment, Amy collapsed on the couch, shaking. In less than half an hour, Sheldon had rocked her reality. Amy had spent the last couple of days torturing herself, questioning whether she had the strength to truly walk away from Sheldon if he was unable to give her what she wanted. She had imagined herself going back to her lonely existence, with no friends, no boyfriend, just a life of work and solitude. Sheldon was so central to their group that Amy knew that walking away from him meant walking away from all of them. Just the thought of losing Sheldon sent a sharp spike of pain through Amy. To never again share a companionable meal of Chinese food sitting pressed up next to him on the couch, to talk about their days over Skype, to see his mischievous grin as he uttered "Bazinga" ... the moments of imagined loss had nearly driven her mad. But Amy knew what she wanted, she was ready for a future with the man she loved. While Amy found Sheldon's enthusiasm for comic books, science fiction and games vaguely endearing, she needed to feel some of that enthusiasm directed her way. She was ready to be in an adult relationship. Amy wanted to engage in some decidedly ADULT activities with Sheldon and she knew she needed to see some forward progress in the relationship. She had gotten even more than she had wished for tonight. Amy glanced down at her shirt, her nipples still clearly protruding through the thin fabric. With a lopsided grin she realized she had buttoned her shirt back wrong in her haste to get it back on. Amy ran her hand over her hair and found it disheveled. Her skin was still flushed hot pink. With a sense of wonder, Amy realized that tonight she looked every bit the wanton woman she had been longing to be, and her tantalizing boyfriend had just ravished her on the couch. Parts of her body that had been previously unexplored by another human being were still quivering and sensitive. Sheldon's hands, lips and tongue had explored her thoroughly and his arousal had been unmistakable. Glancing down at the coffee table, Amy looked at the plane tickets and for a moment thought she might be on the verge of another panic attack. One room. One bed. A romantic resort in paradise. This was way beyond Amy's limited experience to deal with. It was her turn to call for backup. Quickly she picked up her phone ... "Penny, help, it's an emergency ..."

Less than a week later, Amy stood looking out the window of their suite in paradise and wondered at how quickly things can change. Not seven days before she had been home nursing a broken heart and now here she was in paradise with the love of her life. She gazed out the open window at the bright, aquamarine water, the palm trees swaying with the gentle island breezes and the waves breaking on the white sandy beach below. The air smelled sweet, like plumeria, and Amy grazed her fingers over the delicate blossoms strung together in the lei hanging around her neck. Sheldon had obviously spared no expense on their getaway. The hotel was the nicest on the island, directly on the beach, with a large lagoon shaped pool on ocean side, complete with a gigantic waterfall which housed a grotto that sheltered a secluded hot tub. Next to the pool was a thatched tiki bar, where patrons sat blissfully sipping huge tropical drinks and soaking in the tropical sun. The room that Sheldon had booked for them was a beautiful corner suite with ocean views from every window and a wraparound balcony (or "lanai" as Sheldon had explained). There were French doors on either side of the living room area, allowing the tradewinds to cool the entire space when opened. The bedroom, which at once thrilled and terrified Amy, had a huge king size bed with a canopy, which was artfully draped with mosquito netting. Sheldon had clearly been nervous when examining it, though whether it was due to hygiene concerns over the netting or what would be happening later that night between the sheets, Amy wasn't quite sure. Someone had arranged for rose petals to be strewn across the bed and Amy was too nervous to ask Sheldon if it was him or one of their well-intentioned friends. Sheldon had excused himself shortly after they checked in, to give Amy some privacy to freshen up and prepare for the evening to come. From Amy's vantage point at the window she could see him strolling on the beach. Every so often Sheldon would stop and look off in the distance and Amy longed to know what he was thinking. Sighing, Amy turned and gazed at herself in the mirror. She had tied the sarong she wore the way Penny had taught her and Amy had to admit, it was very flattering. The neck was tied halter style, leaving the creamy expanse of her shoulders bare, and the garment clung to her curves and flowed with her movements. The fabric was a beautiful pattern of palm leaves, which brought out the green flecks in her eyes (or so Penny had said). On her feet Amy wore shell pink sandals which exactly matched her freshly pedicured toenails. Amy smiled as she thought about the lacy bra and panties she wore underneath and that finally the large amounts of money she spent at Victoria's Secret would not be going to waste on her boyfriend. With a shudder of excitement, Amy smiled at her reflection and then headed out on the lanai to await Sheldon's return.

Amy stood looking out at the sun sinking low on the horizon, her hands resting on the railing, lost in thought. The air around her, though warm and soft from the tropical breezes, seemed charged with energy. She couldn't remember ever having been this excited. For as long as Amy could remember, she had dreamed of stealing away to an exotic location with the man of her dreams. Now that she was living it, she could hardly believe it was real. As Amy waited she felt nervous and excited beyond anything she had ever experienced before. "Amy … Amy … Amy …" came the soft knock on the door. "Sheldon, you don't have to knock, it's your room too" called Amy. Amy felt Sheldon approaching from behind, rather than heard him. She continued to look out at the sea, gathering her courage, though she knew not exactly for what. When Sheldon still didn't say anything she turned around and found him standing a few feet behind her, gazing down at her intently. "Did you have a nice walk on the beach?" Amy asked softly. Sheldon nodded and continued to just stare at her. "Is everything all right Sheldon?" Amy asked, starting to feel nervous at Sheldon's continued silence. Rather than answering her question, Sheldon simply said, "You look beautiful" and then slowly lowered himself down on one knee. Amy's eyes widened and her heart started hammering in her chest. After waiting what seemed like her entire life for this moment, she could hardly believe it was happening.

Sheldon raised his eyes to Amy's and hoped that the wild look in them was due to her excitement and not some other emotion. He had never been good at reading other's emotions and that had never really bothered Sheldon much, but at this moment he sincerely wished he knew what was Amy was feeling. He had rehearsed what he wanted to say to her over and over again as he walked on the beach but Sheldon found that now that the time had come, his mind was completely blank. Again having to rely on Howard's advice, Sheldon just spoke from the heart. "Amy …" his voice came out hoarse and wavering. Sheldon cleared his throat and tried again. "Amy, for most of my life I have found it hard to relate to other people. I found my own company infinitely preferable to others, but then I met you. At first, I found myself surprised at how much I enjoyed spending time with you. I looked forward to our time together more and more as our relationship progressed. My day is not complete now without my time with you. I have never been comfortable with others touching me, but you were the exception to that rule also. At first, I found my lack of aversion at your touch merely a point of interest and then I began to enjoy it, and want more. Finally, I started to crave your touch and found myself preoccupied with imagining how it would feel to touch you. I know I used to complain about being obligated to hold hands with you but the truth is, nothing has felt more natural to me lately than holding your hand in mine. Actually, nothing has felt more natural than being with you. I have never felt that way about anyone else, and I know I never will. You are everything I could possibly want in a companion – you are smart and kind, compassionate and sincere, considerate and fun." Sheldon paused, getting lost in Amy's eyes, which were starting to tear up. "Amy, you are also very, very beautiful. Lately I have been unable to get the thought of you out of my mind. I lie awake at night thinking of you. I imagine your smile, your laugh, the feel of your skin, the taste of your kiss." Reaching into his pocket, Sheldon pulled out the black velvet box. Amy reached out to the railing again to steady herself as Sheldon slowly opened the box, revealing the sparkling diamond ring.

Sheldon removed the ring and placed the box on patio table to his side. He then reached out for Amy's hand, which was ice cold and shaking. "Amy, there is nothing more I want in this world than to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you." Holding the ring out to Amy, Sheldon gazed into her eyes and said, "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" What followed was the longest couple of moments of Sheldon's life. Amy gazed down at him silently, seemingly in disbelief. A lone tear slid down Amy's check. Finally, she replied, "Sh-Sheldon, did you just propose?" Sheldon did not understand Amy's confusion and replied, "Yes, I asked you to marry me and I believe social norms dictate that I remain down here on my knee until you answer." Amy's answering smile was filled with joy and wonder, and to Sheldon it felt like the sun coming out after a long, cold winter. Amy finally whispered, "Yes, yes, OF COURSE I'll marry you." Sheldon gasped for air, he hadn't realized he had been holding his breath waiting for her answer. The sharp shaft of joy that coursed through him at her soft "yes" was unlike anything he had ever felt. Lifting Amy's hand, Sheldon slid the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly. Gently, Sheldon reached down and kissed her hand where the ring rested. Sheldon remained on his knee a moment longer, holding her hand in both of his, and then rose to embrace her. Taking Amy in his arms, Sheldon eagerly lowered his lips to Amy's. This kiss was unlike any other than had come before, as Sheldon's lips closed over Amy's, he could feel the emotion welling up inside himself, demanding to be released. With this kiss, Sheldon felt the promise of their future and a binding together of their lives to come. He suddenly imagined a little girl with Amy's eyes, who liked super heroes and called him "Daddy." When they finally broke the kiss, Amy leaned forward and rested her cheek on Sheldon's chest. Sheldon ran his hands over Amy's back and breathed in the scent of her hair. Sheldon looked out over the sun setting in paradise, holding his future wife, and realized this might be the happiest moment of his life. When Amy finally disengaged herself from his embrace to look at her ring again in wonder, Sheldon tilted her chin up, grinned at her and said, "Do you think I could take my fiancée to dinner?"

The hotel had set out an elaborate luau on the beach between the lagoon pool and the ocean. The brochure in the room had promised "a great celebration including dance, entertainment and gourmet food under the stars" and they had delivered in a big way. The festivities began when the ceremonial conch was blown. Arriving just in time, Sheldon smiled down at Amy, took her hand and walked her along the beach to their table. Amy slid into her chair and looked around at the beautiful gardens which surrounded the lagoon. The table with covered with a tropical cloth and had a bright spray of orchids in a vase and a candle safely housed under a hurricane glass. Sheldon had already noted to himself how beautiful Amy looked in the candlelight. The festivities began with a torch lighting ceremony on the edge of the ocean as the sun dipped below the horizon and the skies darkened. Sheldon looked over at Amy and said, "Are you hungry?" Amy replied in a husky voice, "I'm famished", her eyes roaming over Sheldon. Sheldon was suddenly overcome by a wave of pure desire and picked up the menu hastily in an effort to distract himself. On the menu was succulent kalua pig, fresh spiced lomi lomi salmon, thick and fresh poi (which Sheldon immediately vetoed), mahi mahi, and sweet pieces pineapple cake and coconut haupia. Amy and Sheldon each ordered a mai tai and when the potent, fruity drink arrived Sheldon raised his glass and said, "To our future." Amy lifted hers to toast Sheldon and her ring sparkled in the candlelight. She clinked her glass with Sheldon's and again her eyes filled with tears. Catching Sheldon's suddenly concerned expression, she said reassuringly, "It's all right Sheldon, I'm just very, very happy."

After dinner there was an extravagant Polynesian show featuring hula dancing, fire swinging, a drum line and Hawaiian musicians singing and playing local songs. During the performance, Sheldon leaned over to Amy and whispered, "Don't tell Raj, but I'm thinking of taking up the ukulele." Amy grinned, thinking of all the times Sheldon had joined Howard in ridiculing Raj for playing his "tiny, ridiculous guitar" and then was swept away again by a tide of pure joy. Sheldon was hers. Forever. She had an entire lifetime of moments to look forward to, even if they did include a husband who played the ukulele. That stopped her short. Sheldon. Her husband. She turned to look at him with wonder. Noticing Amy's intense gaze, Sheldon moved his chair next to hers and put his arm around her. Feeling the tremor run through her body Sheldon asked, "Amy, are you getting cold?" Not wanting to scare Sheldon by admitting that what had caused her shivers were the waves of excitement and desire running through her body in response to his touch, Amy murmured, "Maybe a little." Sheldon immediately took off his coat and draped it around Amy's shoulders and then put his arm back around her. Amy relaxed in the warm, Sheldon-scented bliss and leaned closer to him. Never a fan of public displays of affection, Sheldon nevertheless leaned down and gently kissed her cheek. As the last strains of Aloha 'Oe drifted out across the water, Sheldon whispered in Amy's ear, "Are you ready to go back to the room?" Though he looked nervous, there was a promise in his voice and Amy knew that the most special day of her life was going to end with a night she would never forget. "Yes Sheldon," Amy breathed, "I have been ready for a very long time." With that, Sheldon stood, helped her up and offered her his arm. As Amy reached out to take his arm, Sheldon gazed down at her, standing still for a moment and then murmured, "I'm ready too."

Once they returned to the room, Sheldon found himself overcome with nervousness. He had known this moment was coming but now that it had arrived he was at a loss at how to approach it. Never having been in a position to seduce someone before, Sheldon busied himself tidying up the already neat room and try to find anything to do with his hands that did not involve putting them all over his fiancée, despite how desperately he wanted to. "Sheldon, come out here and look at the moon on the water," called Amy from the lanai. Approaching cautiously, Sheldon found Amy outside in the exact spot where he had proposed, looking out at the ocean with her back to him. Sheldon walked up and stood directly behind her and gave himself permission to place his hands on her hips. Amy sighed and leaned back against Sheldon's chest. They stood this way for several moments, listening to the waves crashing, watching the stars twinkle and the moon reflecting off the water. Gradually, Sheldon's nerves began to subside and his desire started to rise. As if sensing this, Amy swayed gently in his arms, causing her delectable bottom to nudge Sheldon's hardening groin. Amy smelled like the sweet flowers she wore around her neck and Sheldon leaned closer to breathe in the fragrance. All night he had been mesmerized by the delicate lines of Amy's bare shoulders and feeling bolder, Sheldon lowered his head and gently kissed Amy's sensitive, silky skin. Amy shuddered in his arms. Looking out at the now deserted beach, Sheldon realized that they now had complete privacy. His need making him bold, Sheldon reached up and undid the halter around Amy's neck. Amy caught her sarong just before it fell below her breasts and held the delicate fabric against herself, breathing hard. "Turn around Amy," asked Sheldon, his voice hoarse with need. Amy did as he asked, her eyes wide, chest heaving. "Please let me see you" asked Sheldon softly. Amy bit her lip and let go of the sarong. Amy stood before him in lacy emerald green panties and a bra, with the delicate white blossomed lei hanging around her neck. She looked like a goddess. Words were failing Sheldon, so he reached out and merely lifted the lei from Amy's neck, his fingers grazing her flushed skin as he did so. Amy bit her lip and looked up at him with wanton need in her eyes.

Amy trembled as she said, "Sh-Sheldon, what now?" Sheldon took her hand and led her inside and into the bedroom of the suite. Gathering all the courage he possessed, Sheldon started the last speech he had prepared for the night. "Amy, I have brought a variety of prophylactics for you to choose from. As I did not know what your particular preference might be I got ribbed, lubricated, polyurethane, latex …" Alarmingly, Amy began to laugh. Feeling defensive, Sheldon took a step away from Amy and said, "Did I do something wrong?" Grinning up at Sheldon, Amy responded, "No Sheldon, you didn't do anything wrong. Would it alarm you to know that I have been on birth control since the day after you asked me to be your girlfriend?" A slow smile spread across Sheldon's face and he took a step forward and closed the distance between them. As neither of them had ever had any previous partners and Amy had taken care of any pregnancy worries in her usual efficient manner, Sheldon could look forward to his first time with Amy with nothing between them. "Amy, your lacy undergarments bring out the exact shade of green in your eyes" Sheldon murmured as he caressed Amy's curvy bottom through her panties. Slowly he lowered his head, his lips a breath away from hers, "Nevertheless, they need to come off …" he ground out as his hands travelled up Amy's back. With a flick of his long, sculpted fingers, her bra came loose. Sheldon watched it fall to the floor, his eyes dark with desire as his gaze raked over Amy's high, full, round breasts. "Perfect" came his husky whisper. Amy took a step forward and said, "My turn" and with shaking fingers, unbuttoned Sheldon's dress shirt. As his shirt joined Amy's bra on the floor, Sheldon pulled Amy against him brushed his lips to hers in a slow caress that was meant to tease more than satisfy. The sensation of their bare chests pressed together had Sheldon on sensory overload. As Sheldon moved to pull away Amy gripped him tighter and locked their lips together in a tight embrace. This was all the encouragement Sheldon needed as he ran his tongue along her lips, begging to be let in so he could taste her. Amy's mouth opened obligingly and Sheldon moaned into it as their tongues caressed and collided. Sheldon's hands grasped Amy's waist, pulling her closer as her hands twined around his neck. Sheldon, driven by desire, began to feel like he would never be able to get close enough.

The only light in the room crept in through the open window from the full moon outside. The moonlight highlighted Amy's appealing curves and drove Sheldon crazy with the need to touch her, taste her. Amy, feeling bold in the face of Sheldon's clear desire, stepped back, turned around and pulled her panties off. Sheldon swallowed hard at the site of her perfect ass, bared to him. Sheldon fought the overwhelming desire to touch her, digging his hands into his pockets, telling himself to have patience. Amy turned again to face him, a mischievous look on her face. "Touch me," she murmured, barely a whisper. Sheldon slowly withdrew his hands, conflicted over what to touch first, wanting to feel her everywhere. He gently reached up caressed her cheek as Amy nuzzled further into his touch. With his other hand Sheldon slid his fingers through her silky hair, knotting it slightly to pull her head forward for a kiss. Amy tasted like the fruity pineapple of her dinner cocktail and a sweeter, headier taste that was all her. Sheldon was beginning to feel like he would never get enough of her sweet taste. As he continued to explore her lips and delectable mouth, Sheldon let his hands wander to the luscious mounds of her breasts, squeezing them gently. Amy moaned into his mouth, "Oh Sheldon, so good" while moving her body closer to his. Sheldon gently pinched her nipples as Amy cried out in pleasure.

Sheldon's reading had cautioned not to take things too quickly and to make sure the woman was ready before moving forward. With a groan, Sheldon asked, "Are you wet for me Amy?" Amy had never heard anything so erotic in her life as her boyfriend asking her that question and could only nod in response. "Tell me" Sheldon ground out, his desire starting to feel like something alive, burning him. "I'm so wet for you. I need you Sheldon," cried Amy. Sheldon backed up to the bed and sat down, pulling Amy to stand in front of him, her delicious breasts now eye level. Amy was breathing hard and her chest was rising and falling hard in a mesmerizing rhythm. Sheldon lowered his head and took one perfect, pink nipple into his mouth. "Oh my god, that's so good" Amy breathed out into the night. "Don't stop." Sheldon gently nipped at the sensitive flesh as Amy pulled him closer. Still clothed from the waist down, Sheldon's erection was straining at his pants and almost becoming painful it was so hard and throbbing. Trying to ease the pressure a bit, Sheldon eased back onto bed until he was lying down, bringing Amy with him so she was lying facing him. Amy's eager hands began to roam, over Sheldon's pounding heart, down over his chest, between his abs, over his hips, until one small hand dropped and wrapped perfectly around his length. Amy's eyes grew wide and she whispered, "Oh my." Sheldon grabbed her and hauled her against his body, letting her feel his hard length pressed against her. "Amy, this is what you do to me. This has been happening since the moment I first saw you. I knew I wanted this, I've just been fighting it. I'm sorry to have made you wait so long." Amy could only stare at Sheldon with lust filled eyes and raise a hand to her lips, swollen from his kisses.

Feeling Sheldon's erection pressed against her and the raw need in his voice was almost Amy's un-doing. "Amy," Sheldon said in a husky voice, "I need you. I can't contain myself much longer." Sheldon winced slightly, almost looking like he was in pain holding back. Sheldon moaned as Amy moved closer and ground herself against the ever increasing hardness in his pants. Sheldon reached between them and trailed his long fingers over the silky skin of Amy's thighs. Amy felt that delicious tightness inside ramp up a notch and her need for friction threatened to drive her insane. "Sheldon" she ground out, "TOUCH me." Sheldon moved his fingers up to Amy's wet swollen folds and ran his fingers over them with the lightest touch. Amy wriggled in ecstasy against him, "Sheldon, stop teasing me" she begged, her blood pulsating faster. Sheldon nodded and moved forward and pressed his lips fiercely against Amy's. Amy responded by tugging at his pants, moaning against his lips, "Sheldon, please, I want you." Breaking their kiss, Sheldon rolled off the bed and slowly unbuttoned his pants. Amy saw the fire burning in his eyes. She was only able to break his gaze when he pulled pants and briefs down in one deft movement, revealing his hard, erect shaft. Amy's heart skipped a beat. It was so big.

Sensing her concern and worrying that he might hurt her, Sheldon said softly, "Don't worry Amy, I'll go slowly." Sheldon lowered himself back down onto the bed, on top of Amy. Amy leaned back and tried to relax, aching for Sheldon, but also nervous. Sheldon lowered his head and gave Amy a tender kiss while slipping his fingers over her wetness. Satisfied that she was ready for him, he told her what was in his heart. "If I go on, this is the point of no return," Sheldon said looking at her. "The mere thought of this has kept me up more nights than I care to count. I intend to drive you as crazy as you have driven me for the past few years. Years Amy, do you understand what you've done to me? I was a man of pure science and now I have you haunting my thoughts and dreams." Thinking back to Amy's dates with Stuart and Leonard, Sheldon ground out, "I won't be able to stand it if another man even looks at you after this. I barely can now. If that won't work for you, I need to know now." Her eyes wide at this declaration, Amy reassured him, "I'm yours Sheldon. Forever." Sheldon positioned the head of his penis against Amy's core, the restraint almost killing him. "Don't stop Sheldon, I need you inside me" moaned Amy. Sheldon took a deep breath and started to go in slowly. Amy was soaking wet and so hot and tight around him. Sheldon had no idea if he would have the self-control to hold on until she also was pleasured. As Sheldon went in deeper, Amy's breathing became shallower, but she nodded her encouragement. She winced at one point, seemingly in pain but when he paused Amy groaned, "Don't you dare stop now." With that encouragement Sheldon gave one final push and was buried in Amy up to the hilt.

From underneath Sheldon, Amy gazed up at her fiancée, hardly able to believe this was finally happening. Sheldon was buried inside her, clearly exercising every bit of restraint he had. A vein had started to throb in his forehead. Amy felt full and stretched out, and though it hurt a bit, it was also starting to feel good. Sheldon had stopped, waiting for Amy's permission to move. "Slowly," Amy urged. Sheldon nodded, put his hands on her hips, slowly withdrew and then moved forward once more, filling her. By the third slow thrust, Amy was craving more. Groaning, she began moving against Sheldon, meeting him halfway. With each thrust Amy felt the core of her body tense up and Sheldon seemed to intuitively understand what she needed. Sheldon began to pick up speed, his thrusts coming with an urgency they both now shared. Not used to feeling this out of control, Amy moaned, "Sheldon, please, please ..." Again, Sheldon seemed to instinctively understand her needs and moved his hands under Amy's hips to lift her slightly, pressing himself more tightly into Amy with each powerful thrust. He had found the rhythm that worked for them both and Sheldon knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Amy felt her muscles beginning to tense and Sheldon moaned, "It's okay Amy, let go," as he thrust harder and harder into her. Amy felt her walls contracting around Sheldon's cock tightly, making him growl in pleasure. That sound pushed Amy over the edge and her orgasm pulsated in time with Sheldon's movements. "Sheldon," Amy cried out in pleasure, wrapping her legs tightly around him, the world exploding with her jolts of ecstacy. "Oh thank god," Sheldon's cry escaped him as he finally let go and released his orgasm deep inside Amy, filling her. Amy reflected that causing Sheldon to cry out to a deity that he wasn't entirely sure he believed in was probably a good sign. Riding the waves of delicious fatigue after her powerful release, Amy moaned again at the strange and wonderful sensation. Both panting in exhaustion, Sheldon collapsed next to Amy, still buried inside her. He held her close, seemingly wanting to keep them joined together. Amy clenched around him and he gasped, "Careful, things down there are a bit sensitive right now." Sheldon kissed Amy tenderly as their bodies both drifted into state of relaxation, the stress and tension completely dissipated with their orgasms.

Sheldon and Amy lay together in silence in the moonlight, Amy's head rested contentedly in the hollow of Sheldon's shoulder, her fingers tracing patterns on his chest. Sheldon reached out and clasped Amy's hand in his and gazed down at her ring, which glittered like the stars. There were so many things Sheldon wanted to say to her, but try as he might, he couldn't form the words. Even after the intimacies they had both shared, it was still so hard for Sheldon to give voice to his feelings. Instead, he contented himself with holding Amy, his lips brushing her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, trying to convey with his touch everything he wished he could put into words. This type of physical intimacy was completely alien to Sheldon but he felt a connection with Amy that now made it feel natural and normal. As the silence stretched on Sheldon began to wonder if he had performed properly. While it had been the most intense experience of his life to date, he worried that he might not have lived up to Amy's expectations due to his inexperience. Amy sighed softly in his arms and Sheldon gazed down at her with a concerned expression, "Amy, are you okay?" "Yes," responded Amy, "I'm more than okay." Still not entirely convinced, Sheldon continued, "Was everything … I mean, when we … did I … was it …?" Amy gazed up at Sheldon in wonderment and replied, "It was perfect. You were amazing. I can't believe you have to ask that." Starting to relax, Sheldon replied, "Well, it's just we have waited so long, and this being the first time for both of us, I was afraid maybe the reality might not have lived up to the fantasy for you." Amy's face broke into a huge grin as she replied, "Oh, it did and then some. And believe me, I have had some pretty vivid fantasies the last few years." With that, Amy kissed Sheldon softly, sending a shiver up his spine and making him feel the stirring of desire once again. No one had warned Sheldon about this and there had been nothing in the book about it either. Sheldon had imagined that after engaging in coitus with Amy once, his desire would be sated for at least another year or two. To his dismay, he found that was far from the truth and now that he knew what it felt like to be physically intimate with Amy, he only wanted her more. Before he was led too far off track, Sheldon brought up something that had been on his mind since he had first considered proposing to Amy. "Amy, I have a few thoughts about the wedding …"

Her expression suddenly darkening, Amy gazed at Sheldon and said sternly, "No Klingon!" and then silenced him with another passionate kiss.


End file.
